Problem: Khan.scratchpad.disable(); Kevin sells magazine subscriptions and earns $$4$ for every new subscriber he signs up. Kevin also earns a $$32$ weekly bonus regardless of how many magazine subscriptions he sells. If Kevin wants to earn at least $$88$ this week, what is the minimum number of subscriptions he needs to sell?
Answer: To solve this, let's set up an expression to show how much money Kevin will make. Amount earned this week $=$ $ $ Subscriptions sold $\times$ Price per subscription $+$ Weekly bonus Since Kevin wants to make at least $$88$ this week, we can turn this into an inequality. Amount earned this week $\geq $88$ Subscriptions sold $\times$ Price per subscription $+$ Weekly bonus $\geq $88$ We are solving for the number of subscriptions sold, so let subscriptions sold be represented by the variable $x$ We can now plug in: $x \cdot $4 + $32 \geq $88$ $ x \cdot $4 \geq $88 - $32 $ $ x \cdot $4 \geq $56 $ $x \geq \dfrac{56}{4} = 14$ Kevin must sell at least 14 subscriptions this week.